


Lost at 3:40am

by eilhao



Series: " and love is overrated in my mind [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Playgrounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilhao/pseuds/eilhao
Summary: Some nights take forever to pass.Some take seconds but those usually don't happen unless he forgot to grab his afternoon coffee, which wasn't often with the number of research papers he has to submit.Unfortunately for Jisung, tonight happens to be one of those days where even with his afternoon coffee, the night seems to feel like an eternity.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: " and love is overrated in my mind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Lost at 3:40am

**Author's Note:**

> hiii  
> haruka here to ask how was your day

Some nights take forever to pass.

Some take seconds but those usually don't happen unless he forgot to grab his afternoon coffee, which wasn't often with the number of research papers he has to submit.

Unfortunately for Jisung, tonight happens to be one of those days where even with his afternoon coffee, the night seems to feel like an eternity.

He already went to bed late anyway, but it was still pretty early in the standards of a stressed-out, overcaffeinated music major. (12:57 am)

But instead of traveling straight to dreamland, he was left to toss and turn for a whole hour before giving up and going out to get some warm milk to drink.

All that and a couple more situations led him to where he is now, taking a slow stroll in the middle of some abandoned playground at 3:40 am.

A pretty shitty situation if you ask Jisung seeing as his morning class starts at around 5:45 am and he hasn't even had a wink of sleep to his name yet.

God, he's going to end up just like Chan now isn't he? The older male was practically incapable of falling asleep at a reasonable time. How he goes about his days is beyond Jisung.

But all that was beside the point, which was the fact that Jisung had, by accident he swears, gotten himself lost while wandering around.

Jisung was a pretty well-known airhead in his group of friends, so he's not really surprised by his situation.

Seungmin always did say that his airheadedness was almost as bad as Hyunjin's obliviousness. (Whether Seungmin was generally speaking or romantically speaking was a discussion and teasing for another day.)

He didn't have that big of a friend group anyway so maybe someone out there can still best him. The people in his friend group were Seungmin, Felix, Hyunjin, Chan, Jeongin, Woojin, and Changbin.

Chan and Woojin were like the parents of his group, Seungmin is the one with the most brain cells, Felix was their meme, Changbin their emo, Hyunjin was their visuals and Jeongin was their uwu.

Jisung isn't exactly sure where he fits in in their group but they were always quick to reassure him whenever his mind went to _that_ place again.

He sighs as he takes another look around his supposed location.

There wasn't a building that he recognized, he spotted a street sign standing somewhere around the corner but he doesn't remember where it led to.

He sighs, feeling completely and literally lost.

He takes another look at his phone and thinks about whether or not he should call for help or if it would be too much.

On one hand, calling one of his friends would be easier but he really didn't want to bother them at this time, even though he's pretty sure Chan was still wide awake at this time.

On the other hand, wandering until dawn around an unfamiliar area with his sleep-deprived self was pretty dangerous, he might get run over by a car or find himself on the other side of town.

Jisung groans as he sits down on the slide of the playground, ignoring how dusty and rusty it was.

Call a friend or find his own way.

Call a friend or find his own way.

Call a friend or find his ow-

Jisung yelps in surprise when his phone suddenly rings, a catchy jingle filling Jisung's ears as well as vibrations running up his arms.

He looks at the contact name before brightening up.

He answers and brings it to his ear, "Hello?"

" _Jisung, where are you?_ " a voice rumbles from the other side of the line and Jisung lets out a nervous laugh.

"Lost." he says with a defeated tone, knowing that he was sure to get a lecture from his boyfriend of 5 years.

Lee Minho, Jisung's boyfriend since freshman highschool and a dance major going to the same college as he was, was also, unsurprising to everyone, his roommate.

Jisung met most of his friends now just recently during his first year in college since Jisung wasn't really a sociable person back then so they don't really know the extent of their relationship yet, which was probably the reason why they were pretty suspicious of him.

It wasn't their fault though, Minho was like an untouchable in their college, he was often talked about in the halls thanks to his performances and Adonis-like appearance. It was only expected that they would put him in that stereotype.

They expected him to be this suave, playboy, snobbish heartbreaker thanks to his reputation but they didn't know how much of a weird, romantic dork he was.

Minho would also usually turn in for the night much earlier than Jisung because most of his classes were in the morning.

So it did give him a little shock to see that his boyfriend was looking for him at fuck o' clock.

He hears a sigh as well as some shuffling of clothing, "Describe where you are, I'm coming to get you."

"Um, there's this candy store that looks really cute, it's closed though so maybe we could swing by some other time. There's also this abandoned looking building next to this abandoned looking playground, like no joke it's covered in dust and rust- which is a real clever rhyme by me."

"An old playground, old building, and candy store." Minho echoes through the phone, Jisung hears the faint clinging sounds of keys, "That's not a lot to go by, Ji."

Jisung remembers the street sign he saw earlier and tells Minho the name of the street.

"Well, why didn't you say that earlier!" Minho scolds and Jisung hears the faint sound of a door closing, probably Minho leaving their shared apartment. "Stay right where you are, Ji, I know where you are."

"Sorry for troubling you, hyung" Jisung apologizes.

"It's alright, Ji."

There was a beat of silence between them for a while and Jisung was thinking about whether or not this was the appropriate time to hang up and wait for the elder to find him when Minho suddenly spoke up.

"You know I would do this for you anytime right?"

"What?" Jisung asks in confusion.

"This. coming to get you. I would do it for you anytime," the dance major elaborates, "I just want you to know that I'm not mad and I'd do this for you anytime."

Jisung went completely silent. His boyfriend's words echoing in his head on repeat for what felt like forever before it finally settled in and a flaring blush started to appear on his face.

Aishh, even at 4 am his boyfriend is still such a flirt. Even at 4 am he'd still swoon at his boyfriend's antics.

"I-" It wasn't often that Jisung would let himself stutter, he would just go beet red and hide himself from the world, his boyfriend seemed to relish in this and let out a giggle. "Shut up hyung."

"Ok ok," Minho laughed, "I love you."

Jisung sighed, knowing all too well how gone he was for the older male, "I love you too, hyung."


End file.
